Survival of the Fittest
by Lol Guy 5000
Summary: Maxwells plans have begun. He has collected 6 unfortunate souls into his world. Assembled ithey can only trust themselves.With only on chance to escape. They can either keep going or die, but Maxwell has other plans. Story will also include Wortox and Webber as characters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Starve or any of it's characters. Also I am in no ways affiliated with Klei Entertainment. **

**Hello, I just want to start off by saying this is my very first fanfic, but please don't leave just because of my inexperience in writing. I am using this as a side project to help me with my writing skill and I aim to upload when ever I reason why I am writing this is because I feel that no one ever focuses on the unimplemented characters so I want to add Wortox as a main character. Also for Wortox I plan on having him as more of a wolf than a dog. (If you don't know who Wortox is he is basically a Demon Dog) So now let the story begin.**

It is a strange site indeed to see the strange structure in the middle of a wild grassland. Worlds from civilization and filled with nothing but yellowish grass each about two feet one were to look to the horizon one would see the outline of a massive green forest against the unnatural blue of the afternoon sky.

The structure itself would seem like a small circus stadium to any normal person who saw it for the first time. The front was a small wooden platform that formed a half-circle raised in the air about a yard high. The back consisted of a red and white striped Tent that could house a small convenience store.

Once inside though all traces of it's facade the things in the Tent would destroy a sane mind in mere seconds. Only one soul can enter the Tent without his mind being obliterated. That soul is _Maxwell._ His 20 years of planning has led to this very moment.

The big reveal. Just like in 1901 when he was just William Carter. Plain old William Carter with no care in the world. When he and Charlie his female assistant would preform their last act together for the night. He would whisper the ancient words of power from his weathered old book and the sky would darkened as claw like shadows formed almost instantly and the crowd would cheer with both applause and awe as the curtain draped over Maxwell and Charlie forming a red barrier shielding them from the crazy fans all just wanting a single touch to fill themselves with meaning.

Oh how he misses those days. How he craves for just one last cheer of amazement. To feel the air filled to the brim with both magic and applause. Maybe if he knew the long-term effects of casting dark magic every single night things would've been different. Sadly it happened due to both insanity, greed for fame and fortune, and maybe a little bit of desperation.

After four months the fans of Maxwell grew tired of the same acts every night and they all wanted more. Hearing the angry yells of fans Maxwell casted a spell that would change his life forever. For either good or bad its hard to tell. Only the small shred of humanity that existed within his soul caused him to hesitate. Though that hesitation was quickly blotted out with the audience screaming for more. That spell infused him and Charlie to the very brim with dark magic. Transforming them into something little below godhood.

Now William is no more. Maxwell is only left and this very day _they_ will scream his name in both fear and awe as his plan unfolds. All he needs to make sure is that his "puppets" don't misbehave. The Game Begins.

** So tell me want you think. Was it good or bad?. Also I am planning on adding longer chapters than this since it's only the prologue. Next chapter we will go to the characters including Wilson, Willow, Wendy,(Abigail of course) Webber, and Wortox.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Helloooooooo. Today in his chapter we will be seeing the characters and a bit of their backstories, but not too much since that's for another chapter. This chapter is all about their first experiences here in Maxwell's Domain. Also please tell me what you think of it so far. Enjoy :)**

Wilson had been trapped in Maxwell's world for about a month now. Even with all that time he hasn't made much progress at all. All he had to his name was a small circle cleared of all grass from the surrounding lush grassland and the massive ominous forrest that was about a walk away. Everything else in the clearing he called home was a small woven grass mat, and his axe which was really a piece of flint tied to a stick with grass.

To make matters worse all nearby berry bushes were picked dry by his own hands. Wilson knew he really didn't have much choice he could either stay at his shabby home and die or go looking for supplies in the forrest. He would've gone to the forrest earlier, but something told him that was a bad idea. _Well, at this point any idea is a bad idea. At least the trees will provide shelter if it rains. _Thought the voice in Wilson's head. Desperate for food he grumbly headed towards the Forrest with no other thought in his head. Unbeknownst to him on the other side of the forrest two other souls had the exact same idea.

Webber couldn't believe their luck. Their patient dying of hunger has recovered. For once in their life they never felt so proud of themselves. Unlike Wilson, Webber had spent a great deal of time in Maxwell's world. In fact the only reason they survived was the fact when that faithful day happened. He had been only ten when he was tricked by Maxwell into building a strange portal that brought him to this world. After gathering his bearings and yelling Mother and Father enough he set out to explore. It was only chance he met one of this world's spiders and was swallowed in one gulp. Maxwell seeing the event happen from a nearby tree's shadow simply thought Webber was eaten.

He left right before _it_ happend. The cause unknown, but instead of being digested the boy now known as Webber fused with the spider. Creating a new entity altogether. The den the spider was from although confused from it's new appearance lovingly took them in. Two years later Webber felt something. Something that can't be forgotten. The sound of multiple portals opening. Knowing that the mysterious man known as Maxwell had brought new victims to his world left his den to try and help them. So Webber left with only a small pouch woven from grass that contained enough food for a week.

The only thing is they didn't expect was the fact that the victim wasn't human. It had massive horns and a wolf snout about one and a half feet long. His legs were hind-legs and it had a tail that ended with a pointy tip. Also let's not forget the red fur that covered it's entire body. They had found it in a small cave with rain pouring gallons on them, until by chance they entered the same cave with it lying there with nothing but a strange leather book that was surprisingly not damp at all. A week later after feeding it all of the rabbits Webber was able to catch, it had finally started to wake up periodically. At the time Webber thought it must of gotten a fever in the rain, but after dragging it to a river he discovered it couldn't stand water when it came in contact with it after seeing the color from it's fur drain and the fur itself shrivel up and die.

Now he saw it go from a lying position to a sitting position against the cave wall.

Webber was even more surprised when it spoke.

"So a spider saved me" it said in a American accent " I suppose I should be thankful. Which is an achievement on it's own considering demons are hard to please. Names Wortox by the way."

Webber so used to not needing to talk took a moment before saying in a slightly screechy voice "Webber. So your a demon?" Asking the last part with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What do you think I am?" replied Wortox before laughing a hearty laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Webber getting more confused by the second

" Because your the first person to heal me willingly and the fact that you aren't scared. Though considering your own looks I'm not too surprised." answered Wortox

Wanting to change the subject, Webber stood up and said." We're getting low on firewood and food and I scavenged all of the nearby berry bushes and it'll take forever to catch more rabbits. So our only choice is to go to a forest nearby, it's probably full of baddies but with two of us we should be fine. Can you walk?"

Wortox replied by standing up and saying " I'm good let's get going. So after collecting his book and Webber getting his pouch they both set off to the Forrest.

Wendy and Willow were having a terrible time. There base camp were being over run with pigs. Not just regular pigs, but _bipedal_ pigs! They had been stuck in this world for about a month. With only Wendy's flower and Willow's lighter. Somehow they both landed in the same spot. Sadly in trade off that spot was in the middle of a pig village. The only reason they survived was because of of their offer of becoming workers in exchange for food and housing. With these new workers the pigs took advantage of this immediately by having them build, farm, and do other pointless tasks such as rubbing pigs backs which got disgusting right away.

Due to this work Willow and Wendy hardly got to know each other. So when they gathered enough supplies they left without a word. The pigs though were quite angry. Their best workers left them to do the work themselves! Who would do the farming? Who would rub their backs? No one! So after sending several search parties they finally found them.

Unbeknownst of the impending attack Wendy and Willow were doing quite well. The only problem was that even after leaving the pigs they rarely socialized. Willow had set up a fire pit, and a two make shift straw rolls to sleep in. Yet even after doing all the daily chores Wendy still rarely talked to her. When ever Willow would try she would say " I'm going fishing" and would leave to go to a nearby river at day and at night she says " Sorry I'm waiting for Abigail to come back." At each of these failed attempts another tree was burnt to death. Yet no amount of trees could stop her from wondering. Who was Abigail? She wondered that the entire day and night as she when to sleep in her itchy straw roll. That question wasn't in her mind when they were attacked. The first signs were a porky smell. The second sign was of a large stampede coming their way. Panic coursing through her she yelled at Wendy

"Wendy wake up!" Wendy waking up after hearing her yell yawned and said "Whats going on?"

That question was never answered as about twenty pigs appeared out of nowhere. Surrounding them

" Her protective instincts flared on as she yelled to Wendy " I'll hold them back! You get as much stuff as you can carry."

Wendy responded immediately her first priority was getting her precious flower.

Willow had prepared for this scenario. She had planted a bunch of saplings around their base. Forming a circle of small saplings each about 3 feet high around them. Grabbing her lighter she flicked it creating a tiny flame. She then grabbed a nearby stick and lit it up making a small torch.

" Stay back or I'll burn you alive." she warned both fear and determination in her voice. The pigs hesitated. Their small brains thinking that the torch could do what she said.

Wendy after grabbing everything she could yelled " I have everything I could get!

Willow took that as a sign to escape. "Follow me!" she said running towards the forrest at a slow pace to let Wendy catch up. Willow charged with her torch pointing straight head. The pigs afraid of getting burnt moved out of the way letting them run toward the local forrest.

The pigs didn't bother giving chase. No one no matter how stupid went into that forrest. Unaware of this fact the girls kept running even after knowing they were safe. This was a mistake. They had gone so deep into the Forrest the could barely see a thing. They had dropped the torch long ago not caring if this would start a fire. They had ran straight into a wormhole. The worm closing it's mouth as soon as they fell in. Where it would take them was unknown.

**Thank you for reading my second chapter of Survival of the Fittest. Now for Wortox I know I took a few liberties with him including his weaknesses and his book. (Which you will find out what it does soon enough.) Also I didn't feel like having Webber as a 6 year old or something because to me that seems a bit wrong. Lastly I noticed I didn't put much of Wilson in this chapter because next chapter will be completely from his point of view. Thanks and come again :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! We see things from Wilson's point of view(Not Really) and get on in. The entire crew meet for the first time as they stumble apon each other. Hopefully Willow doesn't burn them all ALIVE**

The thick forrest mud was goopy and disgusting as Wilson made his way towards the Forrest. _ All because of knowledge. Why did I fall for such an obvious trap? I should've seen reason. I swear when I see Maxwell again I'm going to make sure I take off that smirk off that face permanently. _Thought a bitter Wilson. Filled now with anger and determination, Wilson now swiftly marched into to the forest with nothing but his axe and his empty stomach. Wilson knew now that sulking in defeat would only enlarge Maxwell's smile. He wasn't some weak peasant. He had science at his side, and with science he will construct things that will help him escape and put down Maxwell once and for all. Thinking of Maxwell's demise made him feel better already. Then Wilson did something he hasn't done in a long time. _Smile. _Not at the death of Maxwell, but of something else. After Maxwell has been done with Wilson will have been set free and will be returned home. He remembered the good times in his isolated home. His many inventions that made him rich. Not only that, Wilson could possibly make one of the greatest discoveries of ever technology Maxwell possessed that only naive people would call "magic"could make Wilson famous. Those weird hands that grabbed him could be used as ways for construction. The portals could make travel around the world a breeze! Too lost in thought, Wilson didn't notice he was now going deeper into the forest ignoring all berry bushes that he was once looking for. Wilson didn't feel anything but confidence. Not even his growling stomach could grab his attention now. His ignorance of his surroundings made him barely hear the faint howls and barks from the distance. Only when a howl far more louder than the others pierced the air did Wilson slip back into reality. Wilson quickly assessed the situation and did the most logical and reasonable thing any sensible person would do. Run. Sadly even after living in this world, Wilson like other people who study in his area of expertise prefer exercising the mind rather than the body. In short terms the wolves caught up with him rather easily. Noticing their advance Wilson ran faster as desperation gave him strength. What happened next Wilson wasn't quite sure if it was good or bad. Wilson was already tired and his hopes of escaping were low. Due to some sort of luck Wilson tripped on a twig from a large shrub... right into a thick pool of mud. Wilson was practically engulfed by it. All except his face was visible in the dark Forest. Oh did I mention the mud smelt like a cow ranch?

The wolves searched everywhere for Wilson but his scent had vanished. After for what seemed like ages the wolves left to look for some other helpless victim. Wilson though was having a terrible time, his axe was long gone. Dropped somewhere back where the wolves were. Getting out of the mud was a whole other story. When Wilson got out he looked like a swamp monster. Now he was hungry and muddy. With all hope gone, Wilson walked through the dark Forest slowly, mud covering every inch of his body. Then he heard it. A rustling in the bushes up ahead. Slowly he walked closer to the area. .Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" shrieked 3 voices.

Curiosity overriding his fear and hunger, he walked up closer to see a massive clearing where a huge spot of sun shone through the thick canopy.

"What ever you things are you aren't going to eat us!" said a confident voice that belonged to a dark haired lady brandishing her lighter like a dagger, she was holding on the small hand of a small blond child who looked surprisingly calm.

"Other survivors? Wait! We won't hurt you!" said a young voice belonging to a spider... that was humanoid. The mind-wreaking creature was about three quarters of Wilson's size. One hand was in a defensive position. The other hand was also holding tight to a what looked like a red bipedal wolf with two long horns. The red wolf only looked tired and hungry.

"Like I would trust a hairy goat and a smelly spider!" shot back the woman.

"Hey now that's just mean!" said the spider hurt at what was said.

Wilson watched the intense bickering for about 10 minutes before a calm voice prieced through the arguement.

"Willow we should trust them. If they wanted to hurt us Abigail would've known." said the child. The lady apparently called Willow looked visibly shocked.

"Wendy right nows not the time to talk about your dead sister. We can't trust them." replied Willow caution embedded in her voice.

"Is it that you don't trust them or you don't trust me? said Wendy not an inch of emotion in her voice. "I've seen how you dismissed about Abigail not coming back as nothing but childish dreams. She will come soon. Now trust _me _when I say we can trust them."

Willow, the spider and the wolf were all shocked. Wilson on the other hand was enjoying this. It reminded him of his favorite soap opera, _Betrayal's Love. _Wilson was comfortable and comfortable men make mistakes. Paying so much attention to the scene ahead him he adjusted his position unconsciously. _SNAP. _Wilson_'s face _grew with fear as the twig he snapped in half with his foot, made a nice crunchy sound.

All attention from the girl was taken and given to the shrubs Wilson was hiding in. Wilson fearing of what was to come stepped a few paces back before Lady Luck wanted to have some more fun and made Wilson step on another twig somehow making him fall and making an _OOF _sound.

This time the confused party definitely knew someone was there. The first to speak was the spider who said in a half friendly-half cautious voice " Hello? We won't hurt you. My name's Webber." Wilson almost giggled and when he heard his name. Now that Wilson was spotted he decided there's no point in hiding. Almost shamefully he slowly stood up and walked toward the clearing through the thick underbrush. Yet again Lady Luck made him forget he was still muddy as a newborn pig. So when they saw him Willow once again screamed "Another monster! What do you demons have some club or something?"

Realizing that he was still covered in mud Wilson quickly tired to get as much off of of him. "Wait, I'm human!" he said in a slightly croaky voice. Willow now seeing that they were of the same species calmed down and relaxed slightly. " At least your human, could you explains what these things are?" replied a tired Willow.

"We aren't freaks! We left my den to help save you all from Maxwell and this is how you repay me! said a even more offended Webber.

Everyone perked up at what Webber said making the Indigestible slightly confused.

"Did I hit a nerve?" said Webber slightly nervous.

"You know about Maxwell?" said Wendy her monotone face showing signs of fear.

"Of course, I lived here for somewhere around 2 years. So when you all came to this world we sensed the portals open." Webber said like a child who was being interrogated by police.

Wilson had so many questions but knew that the spider was getting overwhelmed. Instead he said slowly " How much do you know about him?"

"Not much, after I got eaten, the other spiders back at our den told us about their creator Maxwell. All they really said was that he could create shadows that can touch and hurt you."

Wilson processed this information like a computer. The last question he asked was

"How far away is your den?"

"_Our_ den, I'll explain later." corrected Webber " Anyway it's quite far, It took us forever to get here. Hopefully Mommy isn't missing us." The last part Webber said with a sad face.

The demon spoke for the first time in this entire event." Well we should get as many supplies as we can before we all head off. Oh, yeah I'm Wortox by the way." his voice smooth and calm.

"Wait who said I'm going with you crazy people. Come on Wendy." said a annoyed Willow.

Wendy didn't move a muscle, all she said was this " If you keep on judging by appearances you won't survive. Get to know them first. I'm going with them. They have a solid plan. " her voice ringing cold truth to Willow.

Willow was shocked. Eventually she saw this was the best choice. Finally in a exasperated sigh she said "Fine, count me in."

**So yeah...that's it. As the crew meet Webber gives them hope of a new home as they begin to journey west to Webber's den. Hopefully we get to learn about Wortox next.**

**(Depends if I can get out of bed :/ )**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Now before we start I know I said I'll upload on Saturday but Thanksgiving messed it all up. :P. Anyway today it's Webber and Willow trust building time, yet I've noticed things lurking in the shadows... Now start reading!**

Usually Wortox would have killed them all by now. Sadly like all demons he has to follow the Infernal Law. To say it in words that wouldn't make you burst into flames, Wortox was saved by Webber, therefore he is indebted to him. Now Wortox is stuck with Webber until Wortox has repaid him. Wortox sighed at the thought. Of all the creatures in the multiverse he had to be saved by a spider who refers to himself as us or we. Not only that Webber seemed to be chattering way to himself way too much. At this point Wortox is almost considering to rip out his ears in order to stop the infernal noise.

Looking around one would see massive mountain they were hiking up the mountain with Wilson at the lead because according to Wilson's logic they would be at a advantage if they were attacked and they had the high ground. Speaking of Wilson, Wortox didn't know what to make of him. He seemed too prideful for his liking and a bit too frail as well. Despite this he omitted a commanding aura and is incredibly organized. Taking his attention off Wilson he looked to Willow who was holding her lighter like a security blanket. Wortox also couldn't help but notice how she makes sure not to get too close to Wortox and Webber and is always making sure to be closer to the human part of the group. Wortox didn't get along with the lady so far. She's always looking behind her back to check on him and Webber. Sure their monsters so Wortox can understand that to an extent, but Willow occasionally show signs of a hotheaded personality. Now looking at Webber, the demon was still annoyed how he was still talking to himself, other than that though the spider seems to be quite naive. He almost got his eyes pecked out with a turkey after getting too close with the fat beast.

"What do you think Wortox?" said a sudden voice surprisingWortox who wasn't listening jumped at the voice. "What? I was thinking." The group had now stopped at a flat clearing on the mountain. They were decently high up on a small flat plateau with a gorgeous view of the forest below them.

Wilson spoke again a little more louder " How do you and Webber think of having this as a home?"

Before the demon could answer Wortox was interrupted by Webber.

"What do you mean home? Aren't we going back to our den?" said Webber

"Oh...well we're not sure if we could fit in living in a nest. Besides we've been traveling for a while now, we should surely be close to it!" reasoned Wilson.

Webber looked as if he was shocked, but eventually saw Wilson's reasons. "Ok, Your right when you say we aren't far. We're about 3 miles away. I think I can see it from here " Webber then shielded his eyes he looked to the distance. The nest he calls home was a white blob in the forest canopy.

"Alright then." said Wendy now joining the conversation "We should start collecting sticks and berries." Everyone agreed

Only a week had passed since the party had met and Willow still didn't trust Wortox and Webber as the others would have liked. While she knew they were reasonably safe, Willow is definitely not going to be alone with them for a while. Perhaps the reason she disliked them was that they were more of fantasy creatures than monsters. They showed her that they weren't in the wilderness, they were in a similar but different world.

When she told her thoughts to Wilson, the scientist merely gave a small laugh and explained to her in the form of a hour-long lecture that _nobody_ has the technology to traverse the galaxy and that they were simply on a uncharted private island and that she should give the monsters a chance. Sadly from what Willow has seen shows that Wilson is either very ignorant of the possibility of magic or he just can't except the fact that they weren't on earth. Either way Willow wasn't going to trust Webber or Wortox for a while.

Instead she listened to the actually sensible advice that Wilson gave her. Willow's surroundings were that of the mountain they call home. Their house which they call the Forest Land Plateau ( Named by Webber) consisted of a fire pit, five grass mats, and the fallen log Willow was sitting on which was on the edge of the plateau and gave small makeshift bench to sit when the sun set. This log wasn't actually there when they found it, but Willow tired of sitting on the ground forced Wortox and Wilson to roll it up the mountain path. Now firmly convinced of giving the spider and wolf a chance she stood up from the log to the surrounding campground.

Wilson was on his mat hopelessly trying to tie a piece of flint to stick with grass. Wendy was silently sleeping on hers seemingly unaffected by the hard ground. Webber seemed the most optimistic as he was sitting on a small boulder, the Indigestible was playing with a literal stick man he made with web, Wortox like Wendy was sleeping contently like a tired dog beside the boulder. The scene would've been more heartwarming if Wortox wasn't red with horns and if Webber wasn't a humanoid spider. Sensing her courage evaporating she walked quickly towards the monsters. She was so concentrated on walking she didn't realize she was right in front until she saw two of Webber's eyes look up at her. Wortox's only reaction was him lifting his ear up to listen.

"Hey-yy Webber want to hang out?" she stammered tempted to run away.

Webber's face lit up with hope and excitement as she spoke.

"You want to play with us?" he said hopeful.

" Yes, I want to play with you." Willow replied.

"I'm not playing with anyone, I'm tired of gathering firewood." Wortox cut in

"Alright then..." Willow said slightly annoyed.

" What do you want to play?" Webber said somewhat sad at what Wortox said

"Whatever you want to." replied Willow slightly suprised at Webber's childness.

" Well... we can't do much here... Why don't we hike down for a walk? Whoever collects the most berries win!"

Webber got up to his full height which was a head smaller than Willow. He then ran to the path that lead down the mountain the afternoon sun casting a long shadow over him.

Willow was hesitant to go, she was about to tell Webber she couldn't when she remembered Wilson's advice. Finally after a few seconds she finally followed after the spider.

Webber was so excited of playing they forgot to tell a concentrating Wilson that they were going down. At first Webber was a bit offended at what Willow called them, but soon forgave Willow due realizing her perspective of the situation. Now Webber couldn't wait to play. Soon they will have fun and a snack after playing.

What Webber didn't realize was that the sun was getting lower and lower. Webber always went to sleep at dusk, the same as his brethren. They always figured that they get tired easily and that they liked to sleep. All they were concentrated on now was playing. After what seemed like hours Willow and Webber finally made it to the forest quite far from where they met. Webber then stopped when he found a tiny clearing. They turned to Willow who looked quite tired after hiking.

"Alright on the count of three we go and look for as much food as we can. Whoever has the most wins." said Webber

Willow's only reply was that of a small nod.

"You ready?" Webber said noticing her fatigue.

"Yes... let's get this over with so I can sleep." she said seeming to be slightly more rested.

"On the count of three... One.. Two..Three GO!" Webber shout as he ran off to the nearby bushes. They didn't know were Willow went as they used all eight eyes to scan for berries. When Webber found berries he picked as many as he could using his spider legs to carry the berries. An hour pasted as Webber and Willow finally met back up at the clearing. Webber had about four handfuls of berries being held by his spider legs like a basket. Willow had far less, but still a decent amount. She looked tired and full of adrenaline at the same time. Already they knew who won but when Webber was about to declare his victory something in his mind set off an alarm. Night was approaching fast.

"We need to get back. It's getting late." Webber said all traces of happiness vanished.

Willow must've seen his expression in the dark as she said

"Alright."

Wilson finally accomplished his task! He after many fails attempts was able to making three axes perfected to the touch for chopping wood. The flint sharpened until one could not touch it without drawing blood, the handle was reinforced with grass, binding tighten to the limit.

" I have invented. New tools for our tasks! With these fine axes no longer will we have to light fires with twigs but with LOGS!" pride in his voice

Wendy who had woken up from her nap and was now starting to light a fire simply looked at him as if he gone mad.

"Would've been more useful if you made them earlier." she said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well tools like these need time to perfect." Wilson shot back. Pride now burning low. "Anyway what do you think Wortox?" Wilson asked hopeing for a more awed answer.

Wortox was still in the same spot as before, barely woken up by the noise of Wilson's burst of madness.

"Their nice... Really nice, Too bad they aren't for hunting." he yawned

"See! Who knew that demons recognize pure genius better than humans!" said Wilson who's confidence was rising. "What do you think Willow and Webber?" Wilson continued.

That's when he noticed they were gone. The sun now setting.

"Where's Webber and Willow?" Wilson said concerned.

"Oh that, those goofballs went to collect food and play. They left when you were still fiddling around." replied Wortox

"Since when does Willow play? With Webber of all people." he said referring to Willow's distrust of Wortox and Webber

"Who knows? There probably coming back right this minute." Wortox reassuring Wilson.

Wortox was right. Willow and Webber were now speedily walking up the mountain. They were halfway there when the sun became hidden by the forest's tree line. Only a few minutes of sunlight was left.

"Come on Webber we need to hurry. Something's not right. It feels like somethings watching us." urging Webber who had fallen behind to keep up.

"Alright. Let's go." said Webber feeling the adrenaline running through their veins.

The sun was now out of view now, soon they'll be in unnatural complete darkness.

_5_

"Let's go! We're almost there!" exclaimed Willow

_4_

The light of the recently lit campfire started to shine. They were almost there.

_3_

Willow tripped on a rock, She landed face down on the hard rock.

2

Webber notice and grabbed her and started carrying her up.

_1_

They were right on the edge of the light. If only Willow wasn't so heavy. The others noticed their arrival with grins on their faces.

_0_

Everything outside of the light was wrapped in complete darkness now. Willow let out a cry of agony and pain. The pain ceased as Webber and Willow both entered the campsite. Down Willow's left leg a long vertical line went through it. While it wasn't deep it still bleed.

"Willow are you okay?" Wilson said running towards the duo.

"Yeah but we were attacked."

"By what" Wendy said

"The shadows." she said simply.

It took them all a minute to understand what she was saying, but the realization then struck like lightning.

**So there we have it! Webber and Willow get attacked but they safely(Sort of) made it back just in time! Hope you enjoy this chapter. As more is to come. Also before I said this story was going to be 15 chapters long... well I've changed my mind. Also tell me who is your favorite playable Don't Starve character. Mine's Webber.**

**PS: Shadow will be out tomorrow **


End file.
